The present invention relates to a Turkey Call which provides a large number of features not found in turkey calls.
Wild turkeys have been hunted in North America for several centuries. Although hunting turkeys is an exciting sport, wild turkeys are very difficult to kill. These turkeys are easily alarmed so it is not practical to advance upon the turkey because any noise produced will alarm the turkey and the turkey will flee the area. Typically, wild turkeys are hunted by attracting the turkey to the hunter with a call and then killing the turkey as the turkey approaches the area of the hunter.
Vocalization by turkeys varies according to gender and age. In fact parallels can be drawn between humans and turkeys. For instance juvenile females tend to have higher pitched clearer voices whereas mature female voices become deeper and raspier with age. Juvenile males have relatively high-pitched somewhat scratchy voices with tones that break awkwardly and the adult males have deeper more coarse tones and generally speak with a slower cadence.
The habits of turkeys vary according to the seasons of the year. Spring hunting season coincides with the wild turkeys' mating season. During this time, adult male turkeys gobble to announce their presence to the hens. Spring turkey hunters usually imitate the sounds of hens hoping to entice a gobbler, i.e. male turkey, to investigate the source. However, in some situations, a hunter may imitate a juvenile male evoking jealousy and promoting a confrontation with the dominant adult male of a particular area.
In the Fall, the adult hens are protective of their juvenile brood. Imitating the call of a lost young turkey will sometimes attract an adult hen. Conversely, the assembly call a hen turkey uses to gather her young, can be imitated in hope of attracting young birds that may have been separated from their flock. There at least 25 known calls in a wild turkey's vocabulary.
Experienced hunters demand a call that can imitate specific turkey language. The turkey call of the present invention is very versatile in this respect.